


zion

by skai_heda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, IN SPACE!, Politics, Science Fiction, Violence, Who knows??, brief raven/bellamy, general! clarke, guard! bellamy, might be major, no hes actually reliable, sort of enemies, strangers that hate each other on SIGHT, unreliable doctor! murphy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skai_heda/pseuds/skai_heda
Summary: Bellamy Blake's sister is the one who's apparently supposed to rule the galaxy. He didn't think he would be the one to come out of that with the biggest problems.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Raven Reyes/Miles Ezekiel Shaw
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. the sister

**Author's Note:**

> guess what! i have most of this fic outlined so i'm feeling good about finishing this one! sorry for all the other abandoned stories i have so far; i feel like i might get to them eventually... or something. idk haha.  
> also i low key really wished there was art for my fics but im way to shy to ask anyone so uh. consider this a silent plea lol.
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> tw: brief mention of rape in the first chapter

As far as places go in the galaxy, Insall might just be one of the worst of them all—especially one of the worst places to grow up in. But Bellamy managed it quite well, even with a dead mother and a baby sister. But he will also tell you that Insall is the shittiest shithole there is.

Insall also happens to be one of the crime capitals of the galaxy, so one would think it absolute suicide to become a law enforcer for the city. It's a horrible cesspool of a place to be, for anyone and everyone—perhaps for the very few who live at least comfortably here.

Bellamy cannot deny it's beauty, however. Or, at least, the cloud of beauty that hides the ugliness of the world beneath.

"Surprisingly light day," Nate Miller says, resting his gun against the railing of the balcony.

"Yeah, something about a clear Thursday night that makes you not want to commit any crimes," Bellamy replies with a laugh. "And here I was thinking this job would never be boring."

Miller snickers softly, checking his watch. "You hear about the Emperor?"

"What about him?"

"He's really sick," Miller says. "And his consort, too. Abigail Griffin or whoever. They have oblivion sickness."

Bellamy winces slightly at that. The oblivion sickness was a rare illness that affected very few, but had no cure, and was fatal in every case. Oblivion sickness had killed his mother, slowly, and he had no doubt that the Emperor and his consort would die from it as well.

"Well, I'm sure they'll figure something out," he mutters, looking down at the city below, the bright lights shielding the ground from view. "My shift's over."

"See you tomorrow, then," Miller says, giving Bellamy a light shove. He snorts as he seats himself in his pod, heading for his apartment in the lower sector of Insall. It's not exactly big, but it isn't small either; it's times like these, as he goes home for the day, where he feels a sense of peace with who he is, that he at least lives in some sort of comfort, does something he at least likes a little bit. 

Octavia isn't home when he opens the door, to his apartment, and Bellamy scowls, checking his watch. It's about one in the morning, and she should at least be home by midnight.

 _She's twenty-one,_ a nagging voice in the back of his head insists. _She doesn't need a curfew._

He scoffs quietly at that. In a place like Insall, everyone who wasn't looking to get murdered, raped, or mugged had to go by some sort of curfew. And, as far as Bellamy knew, his baby sister wasn't really a champion at combat.

_She's only three years younger than you. She's not stupid._

Groaning, Bellamy collapses onto the couch in the living room. He supposes he'll just have to wait it out; wait for Octavia to come home, give her a lecture on staying safe, and then go to bed.

Despite his earlier promise to himself, he falls asleep at some point. Bellamy's dreams are usually muddled and vague, ideas and thoughts that haven't fully been formed in his head. But tonight, he dreams clearly of Insall, lights surrounding him from all sides. He seems to fall endlessly, through endless loops and lines of neon. He falls in slow-motion past a sign, a glowing crown upon its surface.

His eyes open slowly, adjusting to the semi-darkness of the apartment. Rubbing the ache at the base of his neck from falling asleep with his head on the armrest, he walks over to the window, pulling the curtains open. It's just past sunrise, and Bellamy turns around. "Octavia?" he calls. Her keys aren't on the kitchen countertop the way they should be, and he walks slowly to her bedroom. The door is partially open, and he pushes it open.

The bed is empty.

Annoyance turns to worry in that moment, and he quickly gets ready for the day before going to the guard station.

"Bellamy!" David Miller says, the chief of this guard station. "You're about a few hours early today."

"Sir, my sister is missing," he says. "I want to file a report."

"And you're sure Octavia didn't spend the night somewhere else?" David asks, raising his eyebrows. "It is likely."

"I suppose," Bellamy concedes. "But we do have our unspoken rules. I know she grew up here, but I don't want her outside at night. You know how it is here."

"That I do," David sighs, before tilting his chin towards the report desk. "Shumway's not in yet, but you can just go behind his desk and write the report yourself."

"Thank you, sir," Bellamy breathes, walking towards Shumway's desk. He's about halfway through the report when he looks up. "It would be fine with you if I was on the search party, right?"

"Yeah, of course," David says, but then he pauses, looking towards the door.

"What is it?" Bellamy asks.

"Empire military's here. A small group."

 _"Here?_ Why?"

David shrugs. "Must be for some good reason."

Bellamy nods, going back to his report. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees David raising his hand for the customary salute to the Empire military, but he stops, laughing slightly. "It's so good to see you!" he exclaims.

"Better to see you, sir," a low female voice says. An Empire officer calling city guard sir? Bellamy raises his eyebrows as he continues to fill out the report, while trying to listen to their conversation. 

"I know this is about a year and a half overdue, but congratulations on your position," David adds. 

"Well, I was trained by the best," the woman says softly. "Sir, I'd like to catch up, but I have business with one of your guards."

"I don't know if he or she is in yet," David says. "Who is it?"

"Guard Bellamy Blake," the woman says, and he freezes, pen stilling in his hand. 

"Yeah, he's right here," David says, seeming to be pointing to the desk, and Bellamy raises his head.

"I don't think I was looking for a receptionist," the woman says. 

"I'm not," he clarifies, stepping behind the desk and revealing his guard uniform, finding himself face to face with the woman. She's a good five or six inches shorter than him, but the hard expression on her face makes her seem much bigger. Golden hair is pulled back into a braid, and her lovely blue eyes are sharp and impassive. "I'm Bellamy."

"I know," she says. 

"What do you need?" he asks, crossing his arms.

She glances at David. "We should discuss this outside."

"Oh, don't tell me you don't actually like the weather here in Insall?" he says, smirking, but it only seems to irritate the woman. She strides out of the station, evidently waiting for him to follow.

"The report is on the desk," he adds hastily to David before walking outside. The other Empire warriors are waiting, with the blonde one standing in front of all of them. She must be their leader, although she seems way too young to actually be in any leadership.

"I'd love to talk, but I have important things to do," Bellamy announces to them, thinking of his sister, his gut twisting with worry once again. 

"More important than the girl?" the leader asks.

"What girl?"

"Your sister, obviously."

Bellamy steps forward. "What did you do to her?"

The woman scoffs. "And why would I tell you?" she whirls around, heading for their ship. Bellamy lunges forward and grabs her arm, and within the next second, about seventeen guns are pointed towards his face.

To her credit, the woman doesn't look fazed. "You wanna get into it with me right now?"

Bellamy leans forward. "Tell me what happened to my sister and then I'll decide."

"How about you actually cooperate?" the woman says, twisting her wrist in such a way that she now has control of Bellamy's arm. "And then you'll find out whatever it is you want to know."

"Why not tell me now?" he says, tilting his head.

"What makes you think I can trust you with Empire information?" the woman scoffs, letting go of his arm and walking away. "Let me put it this way. If you ever want to see your sister again, you're going to come with us."


	2. the heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bellamy finds octavia, and discovers something that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opholara is loosely based off of coruscant

"So—I'm just not allowed out of here? I'm not a prisoner, am I?"

The blonde doesn't face him. He's already forgetting what she looks like after several hours of sitting in a little room with nothing to do except watch the stars zoom past.

"She's fine, you know. There's no need to panic like your ass is on fire," she says, observing the hologram projected from the watch at her wrist.

"I'm not going to believe it until I see it."

The blonde chuckles. "So far, I like her better."

Bellamy just rolls his eyes and leans against the wall, gazing out the window. "Where are we going?"

"Zion. But you probably know it better as Opholara. That's the city that covers the whole planet."

"Why would my sister be in the capital of the Empire?" Bellamy asks.

"Don't ask questions you know you won't get any answers to," the blonde mutters. "Octavia didn't tell me you'd be this _idiotic."_

He swallows. There's really no use in talking now, is there? He fiddles with the sleeve of his guard jacket, contemplating whether he should ask her how she knows David Miller. He glances sideways, and from here, from any angle, really, she looks like royalty in the way she carries herself, the way she speaks. 

A princess, really. He scoffs to himself and rubs his temples, wondering how much longer it'll take until they get to Opholora.

"Insall's a tough place to enforce," she says absentmindedly. "It's neutral territory, isn't it? Doesn't belong to any of the Kingdoms. Crime—"

"Capital of the galaxy," Bellamy finishes with her. "You wouldn't last a minute there."

"I'm the general of the Empire's armies," she says sharply. "I'd probably do better there than you."

"You," he says. "The general? You're pretty young. Younger than me, even."

"I'm the same age as you," she says tonelessly, still not facing him.

"And you're telling me you command the largest army in the universe at 24? Sounds like bullshit to me."

She stands, then, adjusting her hair. "You'd better strap in. We're landing in the main spaceport in an hour."

Bellamy turns to the window again as she leaves, watching the stars. He's barely even left Insall, much less his home planet of Mecha. If he wasn't so worried about Octavia, he might've enjoyed this experience.

He glances down at the few strands of string tied around his wrist, a crude bracelet of sorts that Octavia had made for him when they were kids. He runs his fingers over the frayed black strands, thinking, considering.

That woman made it sound like she's talked to Octavia. Not interrogated, terrorized, or coerced. Talked. It was a small comfort. It had to mean that she was okay.

Bellamy fastens the belt of the seat in the corner of the room, and watches the window.

* * *

Bellamy's surprised when they don't automatically cuff him as he comes out of the ship, squinting in the planet's bright light. Opholora is located in a binary star system, he knows that much, and he can feel the heat and light of two suns beating down on him, soaking into his dark clothes.

When his eyes adjust, he sees a slim, recognizable figure standing in the distance, long hair blowing gently in the wind.

"Octavia," he says, walking towards her. "Fuck, are you okay?"

The first thing he notices is that she _is_ fine—not a bruise or cut in sight, her face positively glowing with glee. And then he sees the clothes—silk and leather. She's dressed like royalty, and he now sees that her hair has been arranged in some strange, fancy way that Bellamy couldn't possibly begin to comprehend.

"What's going on?" he asks, grabbing her shoulders.

"Bell, don't worry," Octavia says, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm okay. Everything else is fine."

"I was so goddamn worried!" he exclaims. "You could've sent me a message or _something—"_

"Bell," she says, reaching out. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't. We thought it was better if we brought you here."

"Who the fuck is _we?"_

"Clarke and I—she's one of the people here—she's really nice—we decided that we should tell you here. It would be a mess if the message was intercepted or something. Not a lot of messages are sent for Opholora to a place like Insall."

"Clarke?" Bellamy asks. "Who the hell is Clarke?"

"That would be me," a low voice says, and he turns to see the blonde general standing with her arms crossed. She's taken her hair out of her braid, letting it flow down her shoulders in loose waves, looking bright against her black Empire gear. "Octavia, I know you want to explain this to Bellamy now, but—"

 _"This_ is the really nice one?" Bellamy scoffs. "Didn't think your judgment of people was this bad, O."

Clarke's face turns sour, but she doesn't comment. "Let's go to the royal palace. We can discuss everything in there."

She fixes her gaze on Bellamy, frowning slightly, assessing a threat level. This woman really is more machine than person, and he can't decide whether that pisses him off or is just plain strange.

He crosses his arms, watching her eyes land on the string bracelet. Clarke glances away, walking in the general direction of the towering spires in the distance, a monster of glass and metal, sleek wood and bright lights.

* * *

Clarke takes them to what are apparently Octavia's room, telling his sister that a change of clothes is waiting for Bellamy in the bathroom. She glances sideways at him once more before leaving, biting her lip in apparent apprehension as she goes.

"You can't possibly like her," Bellamy calls, wandering through the massive apartment like chambers as he searches for the right room. 

"She's smart and funny and pretty. And she's like, the opposite of you, but at the same time she reminds me of you," Octavia says. "What's there to dislike?"

He can think of about a dozen things. "Where the fuck is the bathroom?"

"Just _look_ for it, Bellamy."

"What do you think I've been doing for five minutes?"

He sighs, finally opens the door to a massive bathroom, with a stack of clothes on the counter. It's fairly simple—a plain shirt and some pants. He rolls his eyes as he reaches out to feel the material. At least it isn't some overly fine material.

He doesn't waste any time freshening up, and when he emerges from the bathroom and makes his way to the main area, Octavia is observing a hologram before her. 

It's the latest news broadcast, and he catches a few words like _riots_ and _rising crime rates—_

"Bellamy," Octavia says softly. "I said your name a hundred times."

He crosses his arms. "Please, for the love of god, tell me what's happening right now."

His little sister glances sideways, as if she's afraid someone will hear. "The Emperor—he's my father."

These words don't really register in his brain at first. "Your—your _father?"_

"Bell, you always knew we were half-siblings. Not that it ever changed anything, but—we know that we had different dads."

"Yeah."

"Marcus Kane is my dad."

He rubs his temples. "You're telling me that—the person who rules the galaxy had a kid with our mother? And it was you?"

She rolls her eyes. "It's not that hard to comprehend, Bellamy."

He laughs slightly. "Yes, it is, Octavia. And it's bullshit. You have spent your _whole_ life—twenty-one years—without a father. He never reached out. He never, ever helped us."

"Well, I thought you'd know why!" she counters. "Come on. Can you imagine the shitstorm if the galaxy knew that the Emperor had a kid with some lowly woman from _Insall_ of all places?"

"And that just—doesn't bother you?" he asks incredulously. 

"He's going to die," Octavia sighs. "And so will his wife. And she has a daughter, but they're not part of the Empire's bloodline. He needs someone to be there to take on the responsibility."

"And what would he have done if you weren't born, huh?" Bellamy asks. 

"I don't know! He never had kids with his wife, and—I don't know. He told me that he's sorry—"

"For leaving you," Bellamy says in a low voice. "For leaving us."

She scoffs. "Don't take it so personally, Bellamy. It's not like he's your father."

He feels like Octavia's just slapped him in the face. "I cannot believe you."

"He's glad he found me," she continues, still defensive. "He says I'll fix everything."

"Fix everything?" Bellamy asks. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think, Bellamy?" Octavia says. "Once he dies—once he's gone, I become the Empress."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my GOD im so sorry these chapters are so short i swear they're going to get longer so please don't give up on it!!


	3. the emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bellamy meets his sister's father. it doesn't go as expected.

When he wakes the next morning, his eyes widen in panic, as he runs his fingers over the soft sheets, the unfamiliarly soft pillow. He remembers Octavia, realizing that they haven't spoken after he left her in the wake of her shocking news.

"Well, are you going to get up or not?" a low voice asks, and he turns his head to see Clarke standing in the doorway, the general's star pin shining in the space above her heart. 

"Why are you here?" he asks groggily, glancing around for his shirt. 

"It's on the chair," she murmurs, crossing her arms. "I'm here because Kane wants to see you."

"Kane," he says, tentatively letting his feet touch the ground. "The Emperor."

"Yeah, him," she sighs, grabbing his shirt and handing it to him. "Insall's really not that bad, huh?"

He frowns, clutching the shirt, a different color from yesterday's. "And _what_ makes you say that?"

Clarke steps forward, gesturing towards his bare chest. "You're unscarred."

Bellamy smirks at her. "I've been guarding that area to protect my beauty."

Clarke frowns a little. "Insall may be the crime capital of the galaxy, but I can tell you that there are things much worse than breaking the law." She leans close, close enough that he can smell something like strawberries. "You've never left that place. You've never been anywhere else. Put your clothes on, and let's go."

"I don't see any of yours, either," he says. "Your scars."

She turns and tilts her head. "Can't really see much skin in this gear, can you?" 

Bellamy yawns as she leaves, purposefully taking a long time to get dressed. Clarke's standing outside the room when he emerges, as still as a statue. The perfect picture of composure, and it really pisses him off.

"Let's go, then, shall we?" she says, making her way towards the door.

"Wait," Bellamy blurts. "I—"

He trails off, expecting Clarke to get mad, but instead, her expression softens slightly into one of sympathy. "I know the situation isn't ideal, Bellamy," she replies, and he finds that he doesn't hate it when she says his name without contempt or dismissal. "But you can't avoid it forever."

"I can if he dies," he replies, rubbing the back of his neck.

Clarke's mouth twitches. "I don't know you, but I know you wouldn't be able to do that." And she's right. Bellamy couldn't _not_ talk to him.

"I guess we'd better hurry then," he replies.

* * *

Marcus Kane must have a lot of strength, because here he is, with the oblivion sickness, sitting in this big chrome chair, next to an empty throne of bronze. Bellamy catches Clarke biting her lip as her gaze becomes fixed on that empty spot. Why, he can't even begin to figure out.

"Bellamy," Kane says, and now that he's a little closer, he can see how pale the emperor is. "I'm glad you're finally here?"

"Are you?" he snaps. He thinks Clarke is going to tell him off, but in the corner of his eye, he watches her leave. "I never even knew you were related to—to her. You never reached out. You never helped us. And somehow you knew, at some point, where we were. And you didn't help us."

"I made a mistake, Bellamy," Kane answers. "Your mother—she was one of the best women I've ever met. And things went too far."

"What, you got her pregnant?" he hisses.

"I fell in love with her," the emperor replies, his voice weary and tired. "I had not been the Emperor then. And I started to believe that I could actually have a life with her. Make a family. Move her out of the darkest corner of Insall and up into one of the Sky-Regions. I even met you once."

This gives Bellamy pause. "I don't remember you," he says finally.

"Well, of course not, you were only two or three," Kane says with a small, sad laugh. "We spent good time together, almost a year. But then I was called back to Opholara, and I had learned of the death of my mother. And, well, with a dead Empress, they needed her son to take over. I wanted to take your mother as my consort, but there were—laws and traditions. I had to marry into some sort of royalty, and Aurora was a true queen, but she had no crown. And once my advisors learned of my past with her—they forbade me from ever going back to Insall."

"You're the _Emperor,"_ Bellamy implores. "You could've overridden their wishes, just _once."_

"It wasn't what they wanted," Kane replies. "It was law. Or enforcement of it, anyway. They feared that I might sire a child should I ever see her again."

Bellamy blinks. "What?"

Kane leans forward. "I kept your younger sister's existence a secret from my advisors for almost twenty-two years, because if they ever knew, they would have killed her. I sent my most loyal warriors deep undercover into Insall to keep her safe. I know what that place is like, Bellamy. Something bad happens to everyone at some point. Octavia might have been dead right now if it wasn't for the combined efforts of yourself and the guards."

"You kept her safe her whole life," Bellamy murmurs. 

"I did. It was—the most I could do."

"Mom died," he says. "Why didn't you come back after that?"

"I didn't know until your sister came and told me," Kane says sadly.

"You married another woman."

"Bellamy, you know your mother wouldn't have wanted me to never move on," the emperor says. "And besides, I had to have an heir. I fell in love with Abby and I married her. It's as simple as that."

"It would've been the same with my mom, except _Abby_ was royalty, right?" Bellamy sighs. He looks around. "And so did you even produce an heir? Why is all of this responsibility falling on my sister? Doesn't Abigail Griffin have a kid?"

"She does," Kane says. "But it had not been with me. She had a child from a prior marriage when I had married her. I thought her daughter—our daughter—could inherit the throne. But it had to be a child of my blood, and that's why I contacted Octavia. If it was up to me, I would keep her away from it. But even I'm not more powerful than the law."

Bellamy swallows. "So what now?"

"I'll be alive for a few more months, I believe," Kane states, rubbing his temples. "Octavia will be trained and she will learn as much as she can. People will begin to know the truth."

"Jesus fucking Christ," he breathes, putting his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry," Kane murmurs. "I really am."

When Bellamy looks up, he knows by the emperor's eyes that he really does mean it. And it softens Bellamy, just a little.

"You served a guard in Insall," Kane continues. "That's impressive."

Those are words Bellamy had longed to hear from a father of some sort, but Kane isn't his father. He might have been, in a better universe.

"I want you to serve in the Empire's guard."

"What, with Clarke?" he blurts.

"Yes, with her," Kane answers with the barest hint of a smile. "She is—one of our best."

"I have a life back home," Bellamy says. "I'll—I'll need to think about it. Sir."

"Clarke will train both of you in the political field," Kane declares after a fit of coughing. 

"With all due respect, sir, why is a warrior training us in politics?" Bellamy asks.

"Trust me," Kane says. "She knows enough."

He realizes that he's being dismissed. Bellamy turns to walk away, catching sight of Clarke standing in the doorway. "Wait," says Kane.

Bellamy faces him once again.

"I worry about her," Kane says softly. "She's bold, and she's rash. She doesn't have the temperament to lead."

Normally, Bellamy would lash out if anyone ever criticized his sister like that, but he can't help but see the truth in the emperor's words. "I know," he says. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Insall (IN-sahl)—Bellamy's home city on the planet Mecha (me-kah)**  
>    
> **Zion (ZYE-on)—the name of the Empire that holds most of the galaxy**
> 
> **Opholara (oh-FALL-urah)—the capital of the Empire, were the Emperor's main palace is, located on the planet Zion (named after the Empire)**
> 
> **Zugow (ZOO-gao)—one of the centers of rebel activity in the galaxy, located on the planet Echara (eh-KARA); Arkadian Territory**
> 
> **Arkadia (ar-KAY-dee-yuh)—one of the smaller kingdoms under the Empire's reign**
> 
> **Zia (zee-yuh)—capital of Arkadia, located on the planet Ivasaa (e-VAH-sah)**
> 
> **Alpha (AL-fuh)—one of the smaller kingdoms under the Empire's reign**
> 
> **Sanctum (SANK-tum)—the capital of Alpha Kingdom, located on the planet Juda (JOO-duh)**
> 
> **Mountain Kingdom—one of the larger kingdoms under the Empire's reign, known for all of its territories being mountain planets**
> 
> **Wethere (wheth-ERE)—major outpost of the Mountain Kingdom, home of the galaxy's largest military base, located on the planet Zorat (ZO-raht)**
> 
> **Eligius (el-EE-gee-yus)—one of the smaller kingdoms under the Empire's reign**
> 
> **Eden (E-den)—capital of the Eligius kingdom, located on the planet Alsec (ALL-seck)**
> 
> comments and kudos are cool!!


End file.
